El sí de Foxface
by HardLohve
Summary: /Entrada para el reto Noche de Supervivencia, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera/. El Distrito 12 necesitaba medicinas, el 2 unas mayas de protección. Pero, qué necesitaba tanto La comadreja, como para decir sí a la acción, y asistir al banquete?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios, tramas y demás de Hunger Games no son míos, son de Suzanne Collins… ella sólo me los presta, siempre y cuando los use de forma no lucrativa…, como ahora.**

**-…-…-…-**

**Título: El Sí de fox Face.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: The Hunger Games/Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Pairing: Comadreja…., o un intento de Fox Face.**

**Sumary: /Entrada para el reto Noche de Supervivencia, del foro Hasta el final de la pradera/**

**El Distrito 12 necesitaba medicinas, el 2 unas mayas de protección. Pero, qué necesitaba tanto La comadreja, como para decir sí y asistir al banquete?**

**Rating: K+.**

**-…-…-…-**

Cansada. Así es como estoy. Cansada. De tener que corretear por este campo de locos. De tener que esconderme de Clove, de Cato, de Thresh, de Katniss…, de todos.

-No te quejes -me amonesto- tú trabajas sola; siempre lo haces; eres más listo que ellos, claro que lo eres. Tal vez los Distritos 2 y 12 tienen armas, tal vez no puedas con el físico de Thresh. Pero, ¿qué es lo que decía siempre padre? hagan lo que hagan, la gente siempre deja rastro. Síguelos…, únelos…, conviértete en la sombra de todos ellos.

Tenía razón. Oh, claro que la tenía. Aquí todos están demasiado ocupados en odiarse mutuamente, en atacar sin tregua, como para darse cuenta de la sombra que se mueve bajo sus narices.

Atolondrada, no dejo de mirarme las piernas, que están llenas de contusiones, de arañazos, y de ronchas. Las heridas ya no escuecen tanto, pero definitivamente, todavía no estoy curada del fuego de los vigilantes. Aún así, lo que más me asola no son mis heridas, no son mis contrincantes…, es simplemente la enfermiza debilidad que me provoca esta prolongada falta de comida. En el Distrito 5 estamos acostumbrados a pasar hambre, de verdad, pero sabía que aunque tuviese un mal mal día, siempre tendría aunque fuese una desmigajada galleta. Sin embargo aquí, en este campo infernal, no encuentro nada que llevarme a la boca. Si antes sobrevivía gracias a las involuntarias miguitas de los otros tributos, o a mi escurridiza forma de colarme entre sus reservas, lo cierto es que con esta lluvia infernal no puedo dar ni un solo paso sin perderme. La cortina de agua es tan fuerte y tan espesa, que en lugar de encontrar comida, me encontrarían a mi, comida. Sin embargo, parece que esta noche las nubes (o los vigilantes, vete tú a saber) se permiten un descanso de aguacero , por lo que aprovecho la falta del chaparrón para ir a buscar algo de comer. Gateo por el suelo aquejada de una fuerte debilidad…, de verdad, no creo ser capaz de mantenerme sobre mis escuálidas piernas. Jadeante, sigo culebreando por el suelo, con miedo a frenarme, porque sé que si lo hago, ya no volveré a caminar. Me obligo a mantener la calma, aunque al instante se me escapa en breves bocanadas de aire; Estoy agoviada, porque con tanta penumbra, me es imposible ver nada, por lo que me veo obligada a guiarme con las manos. Desesperada, palpo por el suelo en busca de raíces que seguir hasta señalarme sus secas cortezas. Lo que busco son los pinos, los únicos que estoy cien por cien segura de que no son venenosos. No soy un lince con la flora, por lo que siempre debo limitarme a masticar las que, sin ningún rastro de dudas, puedo reconocer, o las que otros, involuntariamente, reconozcan por mi.

Aliviada, me topo con una enorme enredadera; está rodeada de pequeñas vainas que se agitan furiosas contra el cortante viento, por lo que me veo obligada a esconder la cara para evitar sus pinchazos. Palpando con cuidado el tronco, consigo encontrar el hilillo de salvia que se desliza pino abajo; es difícil distinguir la humedad de la neblina y la de la propia savia, por lo que me llevo los dedos a la lengua para asegurarme. Ayudada por las uñas, desprendo un trozo de corteza del macizo pino, empapada de un montón de savia; espoleada por las gélidas cuchilladas del frío, me apresuro a meterme la parte más blanda en la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra sigo arrancando más cortezas. Cuando creo que ya tengo una considerable cantidad, una suma que me ayude a tener la lengua entretenida durante al menos un tiempecito, me dispongo a retirarme de nuevo a mi escondite para ingerir a solas mi penosa golosina. Serpenteo pausadamente hacia allí, pero a pesar de los intentos, llega un momento en el que no puedo avanzar más. Caigo derrumbada en el suelo, de cara al cielo. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es mover mis dedos, aunque creo que se debe más a un espasmo incontrolado, que a mi propia capacidad locomotora. Mis dedos se han vuelto incontrolables. Se curvan similando unas garras que se clavan sobre carne. Carne blanda, podrida, sangrante. Carne peluda, olorosa, farsante. Carne flácida, tímida, suplente. Carne reseca, resbaladiza…, ¿resbala? ¡resbala!. Carne..., mi propia carne. Alarmada, reparo en que tengo los puños tan apretados, que las desiguales uñas se han asentado en un punto flaco de la sensible piel. Cojo un puñado de tierra húmeda, y me la voy pasando de mano en mano para poder mitigar la irritación. Al agotamiento, el tedio, el frío y sí, el malhumor, se suma el hecho de que ahora estoy hiperventilando. No soporto la visión de la sangre, mucho menos que esta empieze a fluir de mi, como si yo fuese un goteante tintero abierto. Inspiro y expiro con celeridad, restregándome frenética las manos con bastante ímpetu. Pienso en mi familia y en lo mucho que deben estar riéndose en estos momentos. Saben bien lo de mi intolerancia a la sangre. Me detengo un momento en mi proceso de limpieza, pensando con una sonrisa, lo mucho que daría por oír una vez más sus pesadas comparaciones sobre mi rojizo pelo, y la asquerosa sangre. Lo pasaba realmente mal en casa, cuando teníamos que ver Los Juegos, porque, no sé como, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, algunos de los tributos siempre acababan embadurnados con la espesa sustancia. Puaj, ¡y pensar que ahora soy yo la que está untada con esta asquerosidad!. Cuando creo que la sangre ya ha terminado de salir, me recuesto de nuevo en la mojada hierba, mirando fijamente el negro techo estrellado. Para soportar el latente malestar, intento separar los dedos de las manos y de los pies de uno en uno, sólo para comprobar que aún tengo sensibilidad por esas zonas. En estos momentos, no me deslumbra el resplandor de la luna, ya que está oculta por una grisácea nube, supongo; pero sí veo los puntos luminosos que salpican por aquí y ahí el oscuro cielo. Son estrellas. Estrellas de luces destellantes que gozan de tanto espacio…, como el que tiene mi tubo digestivo en estos momentos.

De repente, una de las tantas nubes se desplaza hacia un lado, y desvela una menguante, tristona y apagada luna. El contraste de este cielo (que a pesar del astro luminoso sigue estando velado) y el otro moteado, es notable. Es como si la propia luna simpatizase con mi estado. A pesar de ello, el sombrío cielo es tan lúcido, tan perturbador, tan atractivo y a la vez tan cercano, que en mi penoso estado de hambruna la confundo con un celeste y acogedor paraíso. ¿He muerto? ¿ya estoy en el cielo? pero no puede ser, mi cielo no puede tener a Claudius Templesmith de por medio. Entonces, ¿eso significa…? sí, que todavía sigo en la Arena. Pero, ¿a qué viene Templesmith? ¿a comunicar otra norma? ¿a derrocar otras tantas? pero no; el señor sólo viene a invitarnos a un banquete. ¡A un banquete! -por un momento me permito fantasear con unos contundentes platos de costillas…, patatas…, pescados…, salsas…, y un sinfín de manjares más. Pero no; luego recuerdo lo mezquinos que estos vigilantes pueden llegar a ser. Lo mismo nos ofrecen un pan mohado, un pescado fresco crudo, un queso roído…, y a todo lo llamarán banquete. No. Definitivamente no puedo ir. Aunque se me estén retorciendo las tripas por el hambre, prefiero un retortijón estomacal, que un irremediable golpe mortal.

Pero, ¿y si…? ¡no! -me digo con severidad- no seas tonta, habrá dos equipos al completo intentando matarse, no debes ponerte en el meollo de semejante disputa. Pero ¿precisamente por eso, no? ¿no estará luchando el Distrito 2 contra el 12, y este sobre el 2? -¡No no y no! porque cada uno de ellos tendrán a alguien que les guarde la espalda ¿a quién tienes tú, eh?.

Mohína, estoy a punto de volver a mi rudimentario método de alimentación, cuando Templesmith dice algo que me interesa e involucra directamente:

"Puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente". ... "En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito". "Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo". "Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad".

...Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad... ¿eso lo dice por mi? ¿porque me ve aquí, perdida, llenando mi tripa con el relleno de una corteza insípida?. No lo sé, y realmentte, no me importa mucho en estos momentos, porque sí que hay algo que necesito mucho, con urgencia. Comida, comida de verdad, no esta bazofia que ahora rumio y repaso, una y otra vez, sin poderlo impedir. Además, se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de coger mi mochila y salir lo más indemne del banquete. Cierto, no es un gran plan -se trata de salir pitando como alma que lleva el diablo- pero al menos es uno…, y en realidad, es el mejor plan que soy capaz de urdir en estos momentos.

Algo más animada, decido ir acercándome al Lago. Sé que aún es muy temprano, pero así al menos tengo la certeza de elegir mi posición, de verles acercarse, de que no me sigan ni me cerquen. A estas alturas de la noche, cuando la luna, semi brillante, presume más que nunca desde su envidiado cielo, es el momento propicio para cazarse…, siempre y cuando no haya un banquete al que llegar al alba, ni unas medidas que planificar para por la mañana. Así que sí, se puede decir que esta noche, estoy todo lo más segura que puedo estar aquí en la Arena, con semejantes miras por delante.

Decidida, me pongo en pie valiéndome del árbol en el que he estado arrebujada; aunque flaqueen, debo acostumbrar a mis piernas a movilizarse, si quiero utilizarlas después para huir. Tratando de no pensar mucho en el feroz hambre que siento, ni en la furiosa brisa que me zarandea, como un bebé que está aprendiendo a andar, avanzo tambaleante por los atajos del bosque; consigo que a cada momento, mis pasos se hagan menos vacilantes, más livianos , y más seguros. Aunque el destello plateado resulte un poco acusador para mi gusto, me sirvo del juego de luces y sombras que crea, para refugiarme y descansar.

Y así, espavilada por la idea de saciar el hambre, lenta pero pausadamente, logro llegar al sitio acordado. Rápidamente, trepo entre unos matorales y empiezo a hacer todo cuanto puedo para camuflarme. Si bien mis dedos están agarrotados, mis dientes castañean y el bello de los brazos está puesto de puntas por el impactante frío, una vez más, hago de tripas corazón y me preparo para salvar el peligro. Lo peor no es tanto las largas horas de espera por delante (ya que he llegado al claro tres horas antes del ansioso alba) sino el helado manto de la noche que, insalvable, me cubre y revuelve sin contemplaciones.

Desde mi estratégico escondite, soy testigo de como, de uno en uno, llegan los demás tributos. Precavida, me cubro la mano con la boca para impedir que el vaho de mi aliento me descubra a ellos.

El primero en hacerme compañía -él sin saberlo, claro-, es el gigante del Distrito 11, Tres, que se desliza por el claro, tan silencioso como una pandera, sin ninguna arma visible… supongo que esos musculosos brazos son armas suficientes contra los enclenques que quedamos. La siguiente en reunirse es la chica del Distrito 2, Clove, segura de sí misma como era de esperar– -y guardada, supongo, por su compañero de Distritos y fatigas- con su surtido de cuchillos bajo el brazo. La última en aparecer es la chica del 12, Katniss creo que la llaman, o la Cazadora En Llamas, como más me gusta nombrarla, aropada hasta las orejas y con su distintivo arco al hombro. A hora y media del amanecer, parece ser que ya estamos todos los que vamos a participar en lo que promete ser un sangrante y memorable episodio… sí, cada pareja de tributo tiene su representante en el banquete, a excepción del silencioso Corpulento y yo, que luchamos solos en estos Juegos.

Poco a poco, la luna se pliega con su profunda noche, las estrellas guiñan un último suspiro, y se empieza a oírse el despertar de los pájaros, insectos, animales y otros habitantes diurnos del bosque. Eso sí, el que resuelve seguir rondándonos para ver el espectáculo es el insoportable frío, molestando con sus ineludibles corrientes. El sol rojizo mañanero empieza a despuntar, descargando su primer rayo luminoso sobre la afilada punta de la Cornucopia. Al toque cálido de la estrella solar, el suelo enfrente del cuerno se divide en dos partes iguales, descubriendo en su interior una mesa amantelada sobre la cual reposan cuatro mochilas de diversos tamaños y colores.

De inmediato, mis ojos se posan en la única mochila verde con el número 5 que se halla justo en el lado más cercano de la mesa.

-Es la hora -le aviso a mis tensos músculos- sal a por ella antes de que puedan reaccionar.

Decidida, sin pensar en si podré ser capaz o no, me levanto de un brinco con la mano extendida. Al tiempo que se oye un clic de seguridad proveniente de las patas de la mesa, me abalanzo sobre la mochila, la cojo, me la echo sobre el hombro y comienzo a correr sin tocar ni un poco los otros bultos; no reparo en los demás tributos, no miro hacia los lados ni hacia detrás; sólo fijo los ojos en el camino que ahora se me hace interminable. Al recorrer unos treinta metros, oigo gritos provenientes del banquete, pero hago oídos sordos a todo lo que esté ocurriendo ahí…, por esta vez y una más, ya estoy a salvo de todos ellos.

Tras dos minutos de corretear, me voy frenando poco a poco. Quedo jadeante, cojeando y sudando… pero sobre todo, me muero de ganas de comprobar qué me ha mandado mi mentor. Estoy segura de que la lucha del banquete se va a prolongar durante muchos minutos, así que, algo más tranquila y sin esperar a llegar al escondite, tanteo dentro de la mochila para palpar su contenido. Mareada, me dejo caer pesadamente sobre una piedra llena de musgo, y abro con manos temblorosas la mochila. Sí, como esperaba, dentro hay una variedad de bollos, panecillos y zumitos…., pero sobre todo, hay dos platitos de poyo, cordero y ensalada. Después de tantos días sin alimentarme, la visión de tantos manjares consigue que se me salten algunas lagrimitas. Para centrarme y serenarme, poso las manos en la ardiente base de plástico de los platos para intentar calentarlas un poco, sin saber por dónde empezar a comer, pero planeando como poder racionarlo todo para que me dure por lo menos dos días.

Con pulso tembloroso, le quito la bolsa a uno de los panecillos, y me lo llevo a la naríz para olerlo. Tengo que morderme el interior de la boca para no dejar escapar los sollozos que tengo atragantados en la garganta. ¡Huele a casa!. El pan, huele a casa, a mamá, a Mirtsy, a toda la familia. Cuento del uno al diez mientras guardo de nuevo mis emociones, y algo perdida, me llevo el panecillo a la boca, saboreándolo y masticándolo torpemente.

El envío de alimentos me ha recordado lo cerca que estamos del final. Si con frío, hambre y escurridiza actitud he alcanzado colarme entre los ocho últimos…, puedo volver al Distrito 5, de vuelta a lo conocido.

Alzo la vista hacia arriba, y con un sobresalto, noto que ya ha oscurecido. Me he pasado toda la tarde sentada en esta piedra, recordando y recordando cosas del Distrito… nunca creí que llegaría a echar tanto de menos el barrio con sus mustias casas y sus apestosas callejuelas. ¿Todo tiempo fue mejor? No lo sé, pero lo que tengo claro es que pienso asegurarme, si salgo de este estadio, de que todo tiempo por venir, sea mucho, mucho mejor. Una noche más, suena el imno de Panem para anunciarnos, si no lo hemos visto, los tributos que hoy han muerto. La seguridad de que todo es posible, de que todavía tengo posibilidades de ganar, se reafirma cuando, con sorpresa, veo el rostro de Clove flotando sobre mi, en el cielo. Está claro que no siempre sobreviven los más fuertes. Me digo, si ella, con toda su preparación ha caído…, yo, con todas mis renovadas fuerzas, puedo vencer, ¿verdad?. Confortada, suelto una risita de animación, de miedo, de determinación…; decido acampar esta noche aquí, junto a esta piedra, ya que la zona está rodeada de robustos árboles. La tregua de atacar ha terminado, la lucha por ser el vencedor ha comenzado.

-Que gane el mejor –le digo a los otros tributos-, que gane sólo el mejor.

La lluvia vuelve a arreciar de nuevo, por lo que me acuclillo bajo el respaldo de unas arboledas; el persistente frío sigue castigando, pero ni siquiera eso es capaz de quebrar mi arrojo. Porque hoy más que nunca soy consciente de lo mucho que deseo ganar, de las posibilidades que tengo en conseguirlo…., y, sobre todo, de lo mucho que lloraré si venzo, porque otra cosa no será, pero quien se alce con el premio, se alzará también con el inevitable cartujo de pesadillas. Pero eso no importa…., no importa, si puedo volver a abrazar, discutir y reír de nuevo, cada mañana, con mi familia.


End file.
